halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Vs. Evil Dead (Orlando)
Ash vs. Evil Dead (Orlando) was one of the nine haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 27. It was based off of seasons 1 and 2 of the TV show Ash vs. Evil Dead. It was located in the Parade Warehouse and was the comedy house of that year. Description You'll howl with terror and laughter as you witness Ash battle demons and deadites armed with his fueled chainsaw. Experience Facade The Facade is the demolition derby that was seen in the TV show. Ash's Bloody Oldsmobile is outside behind a chainlink fence. They played scenes of the TV show on a storage container outside. Also towards the end of the facade there is a storage container that spurts fire. Haunted House After entering the Parade Warehouse you enter Ash's trailer where you see Ash talking about how this was your lucky day. Then out from behind a hanging sheet, a possessed Vivian jumps out. Ash then shoots her with his shotgun and she tumbles back through the sheets. After exiting the trailer you enter the bathroom of a bar. In one of the stalls you can see Ash decapitating a girl on the toilet seat. Also in the bathroom running out of a boo-hole is a man screaming "Ashy Slashy's going to kill us all!" After that you enter Pablo's grandfather's home where you see a possessed Kelly jumping out from behind a curtain. Entering another room in the same place you run into Eligos who jumps out to your left. You then enter the morgue in season 2 of the TV show and 3 of Ruby's spawn jump out. Entering the coroners workplace you see many dead bodies (One has the Necronomicon shoved in it's chest) and a possessed Lillian jumps out from behind a curtain. You then see Ash Williams getting his head shoved up a dead corpse's butt because of a demonic force. After that you are outside the cabin. Right as you leave the morgue a possessed Lacey carrying her dad's head jumps out from behind a fence. When you approach the cabin Ash bursts out of the front door. You then start walking towards the shed where coming from behind the shed Heather jumps out screaming before she is pulled back by a demonic force. Entering the shed you see the decapitated head of Linda (Ash's Ex-Girlfriend) in a vice talking to you as you walk by. Entering the actual cabin Ash is standing there with a chainsaw. Then out of a door a possessed Amanda jumps out and says "Hello Pussies" before retreating. Entering the basement of the cabin you run into Tanya stuck in a bear trap, a possessed Henrietta, a skinless Baal, and Pablo with the cover of the book of the dead stuck on his face. You then enter the final room where Ashy Slashy pops out from above a fence and starts talking to you. After that you go into an outdoor section where Ash is at a party in Jacksonville. He then uses his chainsaw hand to cut open a keg of beer and everyone cheers. Quotes * "Mommy shoulda' taught you to knock."- Ash Williams. * "This may not seem like it but this is your lucky day. My name is Ash Williams. I'm here to save the world from evil"- Ash Williams in his trailer. * "Yo,Granny.Hope you took your Geritol.It's time to dance!"- Ash talking to Deadite Vivian while he shoots her. * "You're one dirty, dirty girl Amber"- Ash while he cuts Amber's head off. * "Ashy Slashy's gonna kill us all!"- Guy in bar. * "Humanities time is at an end. Your soul will be mine"- Eligos * "Look who it is"- Deadite Lillan * "Oh god! I'm in the butt! I'm in the butt!- Ash Williams inside the dead guy's butt. * "Oh Look! He does have a backbone after all"- Deadite Lacey * "Tag! You're Dead!"- Deadite Lacey * "Give me a break i got one hand"- Ash Williams * "Oh, my God!"- Heather. * "Don't you love me anymore? Why are you being so mean?"- Linda. * "I'm gonna be like a ninja loosing his virginity. Quick and discrete"- Ash Williams * "Hello pussies!"- Deadite Amanda * "Let's have some fun!"- Deadite Henrietta * "Help me! Please!"- Pablo * "Oh,Kinky! Wish I had my fluffy cuffs!"- Ashy Slashy * "Somebody...Likes it...Rough! Safe word,safe word!"- Ashy Slashy * "Don't be so pissed. Some people pay good money for this sort of thing y'know"- Ashy Slashy * "Peekaboo. Wanna play?"- Ashy Slashy * "Someone needs to wash your mouth out, kid"- Ash Williams * "I'm gonna be honest with ya,I'm not drunk enough to know if this is good-wierd or bad-wierd."- Ash Williams * "Honey, I'm home"- Ash Williams * "What. You've never seen a guy with a chainsaw hand before?"- Ash Williams * "Come on. You know you want a piece of this"-Ash Williams * "Jacksonville, Florida. It's everything I ever dreamed of."- Ash Williams * "Groovy."-Ash Williams Scareactors * Ash Williams X6 * Deadite Vivian * Screaming Guy * Deadite Kelly * Eligos * Demon Spawn X3 * Deadite Lillian * Deadite Lacey * Heather * Linda * Deadite Amanda * Tanya * Deadite Henrietta * Skinless Baal * Pablo * Ashy Slashy Pictures Layout for Ash Vs. Evil Dead.png|The layout for Ash vs. Evil Dead (Orlando) Ash Williams.png Ashy Slashy.png Eligos.png Mommy shoulda' taught you to knock..png Ash Williams 4.png Deadite Vivian.png Deadite Vivian (Orlando).png Screaming Guy (Ash Vs.Evil Dead).png Deadite Kelly.png Ruby Spawn (Orlando).png Deadite Lillian.jpg Deadite Lacey.png Heather.png Linda.png Deadite Amanda.jpg Tanya.png Deadite Henrietta (Orlando).png Skinless Baal.png Pablo (Orlando).png Ashy Slashy 2.png Ash Williams 5.png Jacksonville,Florida.png HHN 27 Media (Ash Vs. Evil Dead).jpg Ash Williams In Jacksonville.jpg Ashy Slashy 2.jpg Ash Williams Inside The Cabin.jpg Ash Williams At The Cabin.jpg Ash Williams Cutting Off Ambers Head.jpg Heather Close Up.png Deadite Lillian Close Up.png Ash Vs. Evil Dead Morgue Prop.png Eligos Close Up.png Poor Tanya.png Linda!.png Ash Vs Evil Dead Scareactor Reward.png Deadite Kelly and Deadite Lacey.png Deadite Kelly Close Up.png Tanya 2.png Tanya 3.png Tanya 4.png Tanya 5.png Chainsaw Hand.png The Sculpt Of Deadite Vivian.png My Names Ash Williams.png Ash Vs. Evil Dead Orlando.png Ash's Car The Delta.jpg Heather Close Up 2.jpeg Ashes To Ashes.jpeg Linda 2.jpg Linda 3.png Ash Williams Cast Change 1.png|Ash Williams. Ash Williams Cast Change 2.png|Ash Williams. Tanya Cast Change.png|Tanya. Heather Cast Change.png|Heather. Deadite Lacey Cast Change.png|Deadite Lacey. Deadite Vivian Cast Change.png|Deadite Vivian. Eligos Cast Change.png|Eligos. Demon Spawn Cast Change.png|Demon Spawn. Bloody Delta.jpg Linda's Room Reward.png Eligos Mask.png Heather and Tanya Fan Art.png Ash Williams 3.png Linda 4.png Deadite Lillian Close Up 2.png Deadite Kelly Close Up 2.png Deadite Kelly Close Up 3.png Henrietta 4.png Henrietta 5.png Deadite Henrietta 6.png Eligos 2.png Eligos 3.png Eligos 4.png Eligos 5.png Eligos Reward.png Ash Vs.Evil Dead Wallpaper 1.png Ash Vs.Evil Dead Wallpaper 2.jpg Ash Vs.Evil Dead Wallpaper 3.jpg Ash Williams Fan.png Ash Vs. Evil Dead Reward 2.png Heather 3.png Ash Williams 11.png Ash Williams 12.png Ash Williams 13.png Trivia * In the bar scene there is a bulletin board. On the bulletin board is an advertisement that advertises a woman named Mary Agana who is a babysitter. Mary Agana is the real name of the Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear icon: Bloody Mary. * Right before you enter Pablo's grandfathers' house, there is a cow skull with the symbol of the Goblet from Iron Bone Gorge a.k.a Blood Thunder Alley. Category:TV show houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Licensed houses Category:Parade Building Category:Halloween Horror Nights 27